hypotheticaldisastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Hurricane Lola 2187 tornado outbreak
The Hurriacane Lola 2187 tornado outbreak was an extremely severe weather outbreak that occurred after the landfall of Hurricane Lola on the afternoon of September 13th. 41 people are known to have perished, 804 were injured, and $16.2 billion in damages was done during an outbreak of a record 712 tornadoes, over a period of 3 days. Synopsis As Hurricane Lola approached the Gulf coast, on September 11th, the Great Hurricane Lola derecho of 2187 was spawned in the outer circulation of the storm. However, once Lola had accelerated towards its final landfall in Gulfport, Mississippi, the derecho was absorbed, severely destabilizing Hurricane Lola's circulation, and allowing a series of powerful supercells to develop through out the cyclones circulation on the 12th. At 1450 hours on the 13th, 17 minutes after Lola's final landfall, the first tornado touched down in Bay St Louis, Mississippi. Over the next 24 hours, 497 tornadoes touched down along the path of Lola's circulation, causing extreme destruction an devastation in an unusually high number of cases. Over the remaining 2 days, 215 other tornadoes were able to touch down, causing additional catastrophe in relation to the main storm, and the derecho. This activity continued until the last tornado lifted at 1948 hours on the 16th, in Kansas City, Kansas. Significant tornadoes Bay St Louis, - Diamond Head, Mississippi tornado The first tornado was a significant one. The tornado touched down in Bay St Louis, and generally tracked towards the north west, to the location in which it lifted, Diamond Head. Along the tornados path, many buildings that were well built were swept completely off their foundations, scattering debris along the tornado path. Vehicles were also discovered to have been thrown up to 200 metres from their places of origin. The tornado was later rated as an EF5 on the Enhanced Fujita Scale as a result. New Orleans - Bell Chase, Louisiana tornado (wsc)|New Orleans - Bell Chase, Louisiana tornado In New Orleans, an EF3 wedge tornado touched down, windsweeping the debris left by the great derecho of the la previous afternoon and which lasted into the early hours of the day. The tornado carried on along its path of destruction, until it lifted near to the town of Bell Chase. The tornado was at first rated as an EF4, though now that there is reliable evidence for the supporting of the tornado rating, it is disputed. The only reliable esources of damages were a sustained tornado windspeed of 147 mph, the winds of a typical EF3 tornado. The winds were recorded at the local NWS offices, which took a direct hit by the storm, adding to the damage caused by the earlier derecho. The other source of reliable evidence able to give the tornado an actual rating was a building, which suffered a loss of its roof, and one of the exterior walls. Based on these reliabl esources, the tornado was given an EF3 rating after the outbreak was over. Wichita, Kansas tornado Another EF5 tornado hit the Wichita, Kansas, area on the early hours of the 14th, literally exposing the ground rocks below the ground. A tornado intercept vehicle, built to be able to sustain winds of 350 mph, which was stronger than anything ever recorded at the time. But the windspeeds measured by this TIV were 412 mph, and the vehicle was picked up and flung 2 miles away. Miraculously, the driver was uninjured, and the driver went on to report their observations later on. Due to the fact that the EF5 boundary has no limit, te tornado was rated in the undisputed section ofthis category, and remains so to this day. Category:Hypothetical Disasters Category:Hypothetical Tornadoes Category:Tornadoes Category:Tornado Outbreaks Category:Future Tornado Outbreaks Category:Severe Weather Category:Future Events Category:Future disasters Category:Events in the 2180s